Cumpleaños
by genzou
Summary: Regalo, llanto, incomprensión. Inuyasha, eres tan torpe.


- Inuyasha, en dos días más tengo un examen muy importante, así que me voy.

- Feh! Cómo odio tus exámenes. Por tu culpa se retrasa toda nuestra misión.

Kagome ya no sabía si lo decía de verdad o sólo para molestarla, siempre era lo mismo.

- O-su-wa-ri! No sabes cuanto me sacrifico para poder ayudarte. Además, recuerda que tengo otra vida en la cual cumplir. Adiós. – de un salto se perdió dentro del oscuro pozo.

El melodrama de siempre. Sango y Miroku miraban resignados la absurda pelea de esos dos, mientras un desesperado Shippou evitaba que el peliplateado saliera tras de ella para vengarse del golpe que recibió su sensible nariz.

- Bueno, no hay más remedio que esperar que la Señorita Kagome regrese.

- Es cierto. Yo también me ausentaré unos días, iré a reparar mi Hiraikotsu, después de esa batalla ha quedado un poco maltratado.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte, mi querida Sango?

- Ni lo sueñes, estar contigo a solas, me da un poco de miedo – aunque más bien era la vergüenza y el nerviosismo que le producía el sólo pensar pasar unos días con el monje.

Llegando a su adorada casa, Kagome fue directamente a darse un baño decente, necesitaba desprenderse del olor a sangre de los onis que días atrás habían destrozado. A veces se preguntaba cómo es que aguantaba tanta violencia, pero agradecía la fuerza que le habían regalado estas experiencias.

Y con tanto jaleo en la época antigua, se había olvidado completamente que dos días después, era su cumpleaños.

_____________________

- Kagome, ¿cómo te ha ido en el examen?

- No lo preguntes, por favor. He quedado agotadísima tan sólo al contestar la primera pregunta. ¡Odio matemáticas!

- Lo sabemos, pero deberías no pensar en eso. Vamos, relájate un poco. Hoy es viernes así que descansa. Bueno, nosotras nos iremos antes, tenemos algo que hacer.

- Pero esperen, puedo irme rápido con ustedes.

- Mejor ve a tu paso, estás cansada. – las tres chicas, con una sonrisa un tanto sospechosa, aceleraron el paso, desapareciendo de su vista en unos escasos segundos.

Caminar sola no era muy divertido después de un día horrible. Era temprano aún así que se sentó en una banca del parque. Hoy se tenía que ir así que se dispuso a pensar en qué regalos les llevaría esta vez a sus amigos del Sengoku. Cuando llegó el turno de Inuyasha, su expresión cambió. Siempre era el más complicado, siempre quejándose el muy idiota.

- Mamá, llegué.

- ¡SORPRESA!

Simpático escenario se armaba en esa casa. Kagome cumplía ya sus 16 años y su madre, secretamente, le organizó una discreta fiesta.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- ¿Qué? No me digas que lo olvidaste – sonrió Yuka – hoy es tu cumpleaños!

- Hoy.. es verdad! Lo había olvidado completamente.

- Ay Kagome! El amor te tiene así. – el rostro de Kagome en un segundo terminó de sonrojarse completamente.

- Pero, ¿qué dices?, eso no tiene nada que ver.

- Estás colorada! Deja a ese novio tuyo a un lado de tus pensamientos hoy, que nos divertiremos.

- Que no tengo novio…

Y así, con sus tres amigas, Hojou y otros compañeros de clases, así como algunos vecinos del templo, pasaron una tarde con mucha comida deliciosa, un karaoke improvisado y muchas risas. Tanta fue la diversión que olvidó completamente que había prometido volver hoy a la era feudal.

Agotada por tanto reír, comer, cantar y bailar, se acostó en su cama. Agradecía de corazón a su madre por tan grata sorpresa y a sus amigos por haberla echo olvidar el maldito examen recién pasado. Con una sonrisa, cerró sus ojos y se durmió.

- ¡Despierta!

De un sobresalto, abrió rápidamente los ojos. La respiración agitada que deja el susto no paraba. Miró su reloj, miró hacia la puerta y cuando miró a su lado, se encontró con el culpable saliendo por la ventana.

- Hey, espera! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- Prometiste que hoy regresarías y no lo hiciste, eres una mentirosa. Vamos.

- Mi madre ha organizado una fie…. ¿y qué te importa lo que yo haga? Mañana volveré, no me molestes.

- ¿Tu madre ha organizado una qué..?

- Hoy es mi cumpleaños..

- Tu cumplea… ¿Qué es eso?

- Idiota, es el día en que cumples años. El día que naciste.

- Feh! Eso no es importante.

- Claro que lo es. ¿Acaso tú no recuerdas el día que naciste?

- ¿Cómo iba a recordarlo si era un crío?

- Pero …

Mejor guardó silencio. Bien sabía ella que su mamá murió cuando él era pequeño y a su padre no lo conoció. Y ha vivido bastante tiempo y tenido muchos inconvenientes en su vida como para recordar esa fecha tan trivial en su caso.

- Ya, no importa.

- Vámonos.

- Te dije que mañana me iría.

- Entonces, esperaré. – Su cara de enfado daba miedo, así que no le reprochó nada.

La noche pasó lentamente. No era cómodo dormir con Inuyasha vigilándola. A pesar de estar cansada, no pudo dormir otra vez. Sentir esos ojos dorados pendientes de ella, hacía que hasta olvidara respirar.

Cuando el sol recién empezó a salir por la montaña, Inuyasha se levantó bruscamente y levantó la cobija que tapaba a Kagome hasta los ojos.

- Ya, vamos.

- Estás loco. ¿Qué hora es? Son las 6 de la mañana!

- Pero ya es mañana, o sea, hoy. Debemos irnos.

- Desayunaremos y después nos iremos, está bien?

- Feh!

Tan impaciente, debería ya comprender que las características de ambos eran distintas, a ella no le bastaba con abrir los ojos para estar despierta. La pereza no se esfumaba facilmente.

Se arregló, salió a comprar los regalitos para Sango, Miroku y Shippou y ya había pasado media hora meditando en qué podría darle al hanyou recordó que estaba bastante molesta con él. Salió de la tienda, ya se hacía tarde para el desayuno, su madre ya debía de tenerlo servido, pero no pudo evitar parar frente a una pastelería. Quería celebrar sus 16 con ellos también.

- Bueno, ahora nos podemos ir.

- Espera Kagome, te buscan. Es Houjo

Hojou estaba en la puerta, con un pequeño paquete en sus manos.

- Ah! hola.

- Kagome, te he traído un regalo por tu cumpleaños.

- Oh! Gracias, pero no tenías porqué. Además ayer ya me diste algo.

- Sí, pero esto también te lo quería dar.

Inuyasha, molesto por la demora, había ido a buscarla y se la llevaría aunque sea por la fuerza. Iba subiendo la manga de su haori cuando los vio. No pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de ese extraño chico y Kagome.

- Muchas gracias.

- Me da mucho gusto que lo aceptes, es una hierba que hará que la piel se ponga más suave y así podrás estar más bella, aunque lo dudo. Eres hermosa – eso último fue en susurro, inaudible para Kagome, pero para los expertos oídos de Inuyasha, fue clarísimo-.

- Bueno, gracias otra vez. Nos vemos.

Houjou siempre con sus extraños regalos, pero de verdad se lo agradecía, siempre se comportaba como un buen amigo. Fue a dejar el paquete a su habitación y rápidamente volvió para intentar disculparse con Inuyasha, pero por más que lo buscó, no lo encontró.

- Y ahora donde está. Mamá.. Inuyasha?

- Hace un momento pasó por aquí.

- Se ha ido sin mí!

Pasó por el pozo. Sentir la fresca brisa de 500 años atrás, era lo que más le agradaba. Ahí estaban Sango y Miroku esperándola, pero miraban hacia los árboles confusos.

- Perdón por la tardanza.

- Oh, no te preocupes Kagome, pero han discutido?

- Quién?

- Tú e Inuyasha, claro.

- No, bueno, un poco. Lo que pasa es que…

Les contó lo sucedido. Ambos chicos la saludaron por su cumpleaños, un abrazo de Sango y un delicado beso en la mano recibió de parte del monje. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, vieron a Shippou durmiendo. Despacio sacó el pastel de su bolso pero de un brinco el pequeño despertó. Ese olor dulce lo inquietó y exigió que fuera comido de inmediato.

- Bueno, celebremos.

- E Inuyasha? – preguntó Shippou con ya casi la mitad de su pedazo de pastel en la boca.

- No lo sé. No me esperó, así que no importa que él no coma.

- Tan infantiles.– Miroku con una sonrisa saboreaba la crema que envolvía su trozo de pastel.

Llegó la noche y el hanyou aún no regresaba. Kagome no podía evitar preocuparse y temía que su demora sea por un encuentro repentino con Kikyou. Cómo le enfermaba que esos dos se encontraran.

La luna llena brillaba lo suficiente para mostrarle el camino, así que avanzó sin preocuparse por las distancias.

- …. – pequeños murmullos salían desde detrás del tronco de un gran árbol.

- Inuyasha, qué estás haciendo ahí? – de cuclillas se encontraba el hanyou observando algo que tenía en las manos.

- Kagome! – se sobresaltó.

Antes de levantarse, rápidamente escondió algo tras de sí.

- Qué estás escondiendo?

- Nada.

- Dime qué tienes ahí.- la curiosidad era más fuerte.

- No te importa.- daba pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de la mirada fija de la chica.

- Inuyasha!

Se abalanzó contra él sin aviso y cayeron fuertemente al suelo quedando ella encima de Inuyasha.

- Oh! lo siento.

Para las situaciones embarazosas, ninguno de los dos está preparado. Dificultosamente, intentó levantarse, pero caer en medio de arbustos no lo permitió. Su pie se enredó en una rama por lo que volvió a tropezar y caer.

- Lo siento otra vez.

Inuyasha la tomó en sus brazos como pudo y se levantó. Extrañamente para Kagome, él tenía una hermosa pero extraña flor en su boca.

- Qué es eso?

Sonrojado, la soltó. Dio media vuelta y miró el cielo. Estiró la mano hacia atrás.

- Tu regalo.

Quería explotar en llanto cuando se levantó. El golpe no había sido para nada suave, pero esas palabras se adentraron en sus oídos haciéndola olvidar todo lo demás.

- Qué esperas? Tómalo, si lo pones en tu cabello, te verás más hermosa … o eso creo. – dijo dudoso.

Inesperadamente, unos brazos rodearon su cintura.

- Gracias.

La luz de la luna iluminaba la bella escena. Sango, Miroku y Shippou habían salido a mirar, sabían de antemano que en cualquier momento Kagome iría en busca de Inuyasha, así que ninguno dormía realmente. Las reconciliaciones de estos dos siempre terminaban peor, así que era necesario estar pendiente de lo que sucedía.

- Pero, ¿por qué estás llorando?

…

Inuyasha aún se pregunta porque tuvo que recibir un nuevo golpe en la nariz, un gesto de reproche por parte de Sango, uno de reprobación por Miroku y un "tonto" de Shippou.

- Pero si ella no lloró cuando el extraño chico le dio el regalo! – gritó.

Definitivamente no entendía nada. La situación se había vuelto confusa. ¿No se suponía que ella tenía que estar feliz? Agarró su cabeza con sus manos mientras giraba intentando pensar en qué fue lo que hizo mal para hacerla llorar. Mientras Kagome, en un florero improvisado, puso su hermosa y preciada flor.


End file.
